


Wolfiekins

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Dief is so *cute*!





	Wolfiekins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Wolfiekins

Hi all--This little vignette came out of some conversation with my  
friend Alan who also likes the show. It was he who actually provided me  
with a good bit of the dialogue. Hope it makes you smile!  


## Wolfiekins

  
Humor, rated G  
  
The young University student ran her hands through Diefenbaker's soft  
fur and scratched behind his ears. Obviously an animal lover, she'd  
spotted Ben walking him and asked if she could pet him. "Good boy. Good  
boy," she   
soothed, chucking him under his chin. Dief sat calmly, eyes half-closed,  
the picture of lupine contentment. Ben stood aside, watching and  
smiling, half-pleased that for once a girl was paying more attention to  
the wolf than to him.  
  
"What did you say his name was, sir?" the girl asked.  
  
"Diefenbaker," the Mountie replied.  
  
"After the Prime Minister, huh?" she continued, and when Ben nodded,  
turned her attention back to the very happy wolf.  
  
"Well, Diefers," she cooed, "you're a cute little wolfiekins!"  
  
Ben raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ma'am," he replied, politely as always, but firmly, "he is *not* a  
'cute little wolfiekins'. He is an Arctic timber wolf, a dangerous wild  
animal. He can take down a caribou in one leap. He could no doubt  
disable or even kill a grown man, and would, if anyone were threatening  
me. He can outrun any prey and outfight most other wolves of his kind.  
So you see, ma'am, he is not *cute*. Snarl at the nice lady, Dief. Show  
her you're not a cute little wolfiekins."  
  
Dief looked calmly back at his master, and then stood up on his hind  
legs and begged prettily, his tongue hanging out, the epitome of  
adorableness.  
  
"...and you just keep paying and paying and paying..."  
  



End file.
